When the Osirion gets Sick
by The Mark of the Protagonist
Summary: Sequel to When the Chosen One gets Sick. Eddie comes down with what Nina had. But this time, Nina has to return the favor by saving his life. Neddie Friendship. Small Peddie and Fabina.


**Sequel to **_**When the Chosen One gets Sick**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

**~≈ §o§ ≈~**

* * *

Eddie Sweet tossed his head back, grunting, as Trudy Rehman took the thermometer from his mouth. Making a tsk-ing sound, she turned to his bedside table, giving him a quick glimpse of Fabian Rutter; his roommate, Patricia Williamson; his girlfriend, Amber Millington; the blond-that-is-smarter-than-peple-would-think; Alfie Lewis, the blond's boyfriend and alien & prank lover, and finally, Nina Martin; the girl that most likely have gotten him sick, and is the Paragon. He liked to shortly refer to them as the Scooby-gang.

"It looks like you caught what Nina had," Trudy said, handing him a pill and some water for his fever.

"Ugh, great," Eddie moaned, "Thanks a lot Nina." Nina blushed and stepped behind her boyfriend. "Well at least I don't have to take that History test."

Alfie started, "You still have to-"

"I know," Eddie interjected, knowing Alfie was going to remind him that he was going to have to make-up the test after he got better.

"You children and your ways of spreading germs and sickness," said Trudy. She turned towards the Sibuna group, "School's in 15 minutes." With that, she made her way out of the room. The Scooby-gang edged closer, signaling to engage conversation.

"So…" Patricia said awkwardly.

"So…" Eddie repeated. A moment of silence followed after that, when Eddie brought a smirk upon his face, "Wanna kiss me goodbye before you go to school and say that you couldn't go a day without me after these guys leave and secretly have-"

"Okay! We can hear you, you know!" Amber shouted from behind Patricia.

"You didn't need to get so graphic," Alfie said.

"I was gonna say that me and Patricia-"

"Patricia and I," Fabian corrected.

"Whatever. That we would secretly have some of my secret lollipops," Eddie said, taking out a jar of lollipops from under his bed, he opened it, and shook it to prove a point. Alfie grinned and plucked a lollipop from the jar.

"Wait-" Eddie started. Everyone was following Alfie's lead and simply took one out without asking for Eddie's permission. Eddie sighed, feeling defeated and took the last one out and shoving it dejectedly into his mouth.

"Hmm," said Nina, speaking up for the first time in their conversation, "Tastes good, what kind are these."

"They're called consenting-lollipops since, you know, you need permission to eat them," Eddie said, sarcasm dripping. Everybody else glanced down at the floor, embarrassed for forgetting to ask for permission.

"Do you have any way into returning your favor back to me, Oh, Mighty Paragon," Eddie said with even more sarcasm.

"I don't know," Nina said.

"Great, just great," Eddie said, picking up the pills Trudy left and the water. "Just you all hope that the House won't be in pieces when you get back." Finally swallowing the pills, he set the glass down on the table and threw himself into a laying position on his bed. As Eddie was about to start speaking agian, Victor burst in looking distressed.

"What are you all vermin still doing in here?" Victor bellowed.

"We, just, uh…" started Fabian.

Victor cut him off, "Hurry along to school, you'll be late and you." He pointed a finger at Eddie. "You just keep quiet and stay in here so you won't get in the way of my work." Victor sneered and stalked out of the room muttering, "Stupid sick Americans."

"Well, it seems like Toilet Bowl Captain had just told us to get out, so see you later," Patricia giving him a peck on the cheek and Fabian leading everyone else out.

'_You're technically not American," _Eddie heard. His head snapped up. "_Well, I don't know, is your mom American?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay, so you're technically half American."_

_"And you're from an egyptian bloodline. So you aren't very American."_

_"…Touché."_

_"Agh, just get outta my head."_

_"No prob, just don't destroy the House."_

_"Unlike you _almost _did."_

_"Key word there. __Almost__."_

_"Hmph, Bye."_

_"Peace."_

_"Peace back hippie." _Eddie felt himself shudder at the next thought sent to him for his response. After that, he felt the presence known as the Chosen One's mind leave the mental discussion, but not without leaving a mental smirk.

"I'm gonna get you for this!" Eddie realized he called out loud and nobody, well, possibly Victor, could hear him.

* * *

**~≈ §o§ ≈~**

* * *

It was free period, and Nina walked down the halls of the school heading to her history class to get some notes she had missed when she was sick. She was writing something down in her notebook and didn't look where she was going. Rounding a corner, Nina bumped into Mr. Sweet.

"Humph," said Nina as papers and her herself fell to the floor. She looked up and saw Mr. Sweet.

"I am so so so so sorry, Mr. Sweet," apologized Nina as she started to pick up papers from the floor, "I was heading to history to get some of the notes that I missed when I was sick, and I wasn't looking where I was going, and I was distracted, and-"

Mr. Sweet chuckled and stopped her, "All is forgiven, Ms. Martin, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said Nina as she got up and handed Mr. Sweet his papers and stuffed hers into her bag.

"Edison wasn't in class today," stated Mr. Sweet, "he promised he wouldn't skip class unless it was a _very_ important reason. Have you by chance seen him?"

"Oh," started Nina, "Eddie's back at Anubis House."

"Ah, I think I shall go have a word with him, don't you think?" Mr. Sweet asked rhetorically. Smiling, Mr. Sweet started to walk towards an exit to head to Anubis House.

Nina stopped him, "No, no, no, no. Mr. Sweet, you see, Eddie's sick." Mr. Sweet turned back towards Nina, his smile vanishing.

"Sick?"

"Yeah, sick. Trudy thinks he's come down with what I had," replied Nina. Mr. Sweet had a genuine look of worry on his face.

"Oh dear," said Mr. Sweet.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Nina.

"Not in here, I will tell you everything as we head to Anubis House," said Mr. Sweet. Nina followed him to an exit out of the school.

* * *

**~≈ §o§ ≈~**

* * *

"So what's wrong with Eddie, Mr. Sweet?" asked Nina.

"Edison, as you know, is the Osirion," started Eric, "He has the power to protect you, including from illness. Unfortunately, he doesn't have the power to protect himself."

"Can't he just heal normally?" asked Nina. "Wow, stupid question."

"I'm afraid not," said Eric, "The last time he was sick, he was in America and 7 years old. Nothing could help him, until Victor suggested something that did heal him, and revealed him to be the Osirion."

"What was it?" Nina asked curiously.

"It is called the Ankh Cross," answered Mr. Sweet, "It looks like a cross with a loop on the top." He made an air drawing, "It was an egyptian cross that nobody really knew the meaning of it."

"But the Frobisher-Smythes did, didn't they?"

"Yes, they did," said Eric, "It means good luck, and a symbol of life. Royal Egyptian bloodlines have been buried with it so they have good luck finding the Underworld and Anubis."

He went on, "It was a sacred symbol in Egypt along with djed, and the was staff. Many believed it to be a symbol of the Nile river. But what the Frobisher-Smythes figured out, was that the Osirion needed this symbol to heal."

"So, if Eddie had broken his ankle or something, it wouldn't naturally heal?" asked Nina.

"Yes, he would need the Ankh to heal. Unfortunately, it's hard to keep an eye on that boy," said Mr. Sweet, "He would heal, if it was minor, but if it was close to a major injury, like a broken arm, it would take 3x longer. That is the downside to being an Osirion."

"But I know that Eddie can't just carry around an Ankh everywhere," said Nina.

"That's what worries me, but since he has found out that he is the Osirion, he might just need to do that," replied Mr. Sweet.

"So what would happen to Eddie since he's in Anubis House?" asked Nina, "Because when I was sick, I made weird things happen that had never occurred when I've been sick before."

"That's the bigger problem," said Eric, "Anubis House brings out the Egyptian magic in Paragons like yourself, and Osirions like Eddie. It responds to that and makes it stronger."

"What does that mean?"

"If Eddie wasn't laying in Anubis House when he has gotten sick, he would have gotten better on his own," answered Eric, "It would have taken longer for him to get better, but he would have been safe."

"Safe from what?"

"I'm afraid if Eddie didn't get healed by the Ankh Cross in time," said Eric, "He might die."

Nina gasped as fear spread into her eyes, "Where is the Ankh Cross?"

"I'm hoping Victor has thought to bring it out, already," said Mr. Sweet as they approached Anubis House.

_"What's wrong? I can practically feel your worry and fear from a mile away," _Nina heard Eddie's voice in her head.

_"Oh nothing, just another life or death situation, that might have you killed if we didn't get to it in time," _Nina responded.

_"No, really."_

_"Sorry to tell you this, but I was being serious."_

_"Wait, what?" _Nina cut off her telepathic conversation as Mr. Sweet opened the door to find Victor inspecting the mummy.

"Victor!" Mr. Sweet exclaimed.

"I know Eric, I am looking for it," said Victor, "I am positive it is in this sarcophagus, but I don't remember where."

Eddie ran out from his room, hearing his dad, and ran towards Victor, Nina, and Eric in the hallway. Immediately he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Go back to your bed young man!" Victor commanded as he kept looking through the mummy.

"Victor's right, go back to bed, Edison," said Mr. Sweet as he tried leading Eddie back to his and Fabian's room.

"No! I have the right to know if it's about me," said Eddie. He looked directly at Nina before he was pushed into his room be Mr. Sweet.

**(Get ready, everything after this will happen quickly so I'm sorry if I cause you any confusion or anything, but please read carefully.)**

_"Tell me."_

_"You're life's in danger."_

_"I already have that part down."_

_"If we don't find this Ankh cross or whatever, there's a slight chance of you dying."_

_"Oh, that makes-" _the thought was cut off. Nina seemed confused and poked her head in Eddie's and Fabian's room. She saw Mr. Sweet standing over Eddie as Eddie was coughing his lungs out.

"Dad," Eddie gasped, panting, "I can't breathe."

Mr. Sweet's face washed over with panic, "Try Eddie, keep trying. Take deep breaths."

"I-I, was fine before," said Eddie with a croaky voice. Nina immediately went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. She ran back into the room, and handed the glass to Mr. Sweet.

"Try drinking this," said Eric, giving it to his son. Eddie managed to swallow some of it. Victor entered the room.

"It's been building up all day, Victor," said Eric.

"Yes, and it's been suddenly released," replied Victor.

"Do you have the ankh?" asked Eric.

"I'm afraid not." Eric looked at Victor with surprise. Victor added, "I can't seem to find it."

"Dad," croaked Eddie. His rapid breathing slowed, and Mr. Sweet and Victor relaxed and smiled, thinking he was back to normal. Eddie's expression slowly turned blank as his head relaxed and his eyes looked up at the ceiling. Nina frowned, and got a closer look.

"Eddie?" he didn't respond. Instantly, Eric's and Victor's smiles vanished and were replaced by worrying and panicking faces.

Nina tried in her head, _"Eddie?"_ No response.

Eric scrambled to get Eddie's pulse, "It's slowing down!" Eric screamed, "IT'S SLOWING DOWN!" Victor knelt in front Eddie and took Eddie's pulse also.

"It's dangerously low," said Victor with alarm.

"What do we do!" shouted Eric as tears streamed down his face.

Nina heard a voice in her head, and it wasn't Eddie's. It was her faithful voice of intuition, _"Quickly, take him to the sarcophagus, and put him inside. To find the Ankh Cross in the coffin, you must shine your Eye of Horus until it glows."_

"We have to take him to the sarcophagus and put him inside," said Nina, to Mr. Sweet and Victor, "I know it sounds weird, but…" She trailed off, and Mr. Sweet and Victor seemed to understand. They carried Eddie's body to the hallway. There Victor stopped them and said.

"Nobody has been able to fit inside here, " he said.

"We have to try," insisted Nina. They carefully placed Eddie into the sarcophagus. He fit perfectly, inside it when nobody else could.

"It's like the legend of Osiris and Set. Only Osiris could fit in the coffin," said Nina. She took out her locket and waved it over the sarcophagus. She found a secret compartment at the head of the mummy-coffin and took out the Ankh Cross.

_"What do I do now?" _Nina asked the voice in her head.

_"Place the ankh on Eddie's chest and cross his arms over it."_

Nina remembered that mummy's usually had their arms crossed with a thing on the center of the chest. Instantly, she felt like she was burying Eddie.

_"You aren't burying him. You are saving him."_

Quickly taking Eddie's arms and putting the Ankh on his chest, the middle of the loop of the Ankh cross **(The circle thing's middle) **began glowing. The symbols all over the Ankh cross, had begun glowing also. Soon, the whole sarcophagus was glowing.

_"Shut the lid." _The voice said. Nina did as she was told and shut the lid of the sarcophagus. Then a bright flash of light erupted from inside. Nina gasped, and looked to the back of her to see Mr. Sweet and Victor standing still and stiff. It was as if they were frozen.

_"Time has stopped,"_ the voice said, _"Now open the lid." _Nina opened it to find Eddie's body gone. The only thing that was there was the Ankh Cross.

_"The Ankh Cross was not only a symbol of life, but a passageway into the Underworld," said the voice._

_"I thought you said I was going to save him!" Nina exclaimed._

_"You are, after you go after him." replied the voice._

_"What?"_

_"Do what you had done to the Osirion, to yourself." _Nina quickly jumped inside of the sarcophagus, and put the Cross on her chest with her arms crossed over it. She shut the lid and everything went white.

* * *

**~≈ §o§ ≈~**

* * *

Nina shook off the weird feeling in her head, and opened her eyes. She felt someone groan next to her. She turned her head and found Eddie asleep. Jumping up, Nina took in her surroundings. They were in a dark room with torches lit with green fire. Nina heard something move behind her, so she turned around to find herself facing a man and a woman. The man had a deep green-blue pigment and was on a throne with the woman standing beside him.

"Um, hi?" Nina greeted awkwardly.

"Chosen One," spoke the man, who bowed his head, acknowledging her. Sudden realization hit her head and she kneeled with her head bowed.

The man chuckled, "It is alright Chosen One. Relax." Nina looked up at the man and woman. "What has brought you to the Underworld?"

"King Osiris, my, friend is sick, and he's about to die," said Nina.

"Then let him, he is welcome to my underworld," said Osiris.

The woman elbowed Osiris, and hissed "What did I say about you listening to people." She turned to Nina and smiled, "Please, finish your story."

"Thank you Queen Isis," said Nina, "As I said, my friend's dying, and it's because he was protecting me. He's also my Osirion. The voice in my head told me that to heal him I needed the Ankh Cross, and I didn't realize it would lead to this." Nina finished the sentence feeling stupid, because of the voice in my head part.

Osiris sat up straiter, and said, "My, my, a paragon without a protector won't do. Very well, I shall heal him. I am, after all, the one who was been guiding him and protecting him." Osiris extended his hand and Eddie, who was lying face-flat on the ground was magically lifted up and summoned to Osiris. There, Osiris mumbled a few words to Eddie.

Isis came over to Nina and said, "It is nice to meet you in person, compared to whispering in your head."

Nina looked surprised, "You're the voice?"

"I lead every Chosen Ones," said Isis.

"But I thought that was Sarah," said Nina.

"It is, but I helped her lead you until she was put to rest after you restored the Cup," answered Isis, "I'm the one who helped lead you through the dollhouse, not Sarah."

"Oh, I should be saying thank you to you, then," said Nina.

Isis smiled, "Come." The two walked over to Eddie and Osiris. Eddie was just kneeling there, with his eyes shut, looking to the ground. Osiris motioned for Nina to come up to him.

"He is alright, just resting. I suggest you take him to rest in a bed after this," Osiris said as Nina stood in between him and Eddie. Osiris took Nina's hand and put something in it. Curious, Nina saw that it was an ankh necklace. "He should be able to heal normally- if not faster than usual -when he has it on." Nina bowed her head and stood beside the kneeling Eddie.

"I guess it's goodbye, for now," said Nina.

"Farewell," said Osiris. Like last time, everything went white.

* * *

**~≈ §o§ ≈~**

* * *

Eddie moaned and turned over in his bed. He felt something weird around his neck so he fingered with it as he picked it up to inspect it.

"Whoa! Edison!" he heard Yacker's voice say.

"Don't take that off!" he heard the Chosen American say this time.

"What time is it?" asked Eddie.

"It's 5:00," responded Eddie's roommate.

"Man, how long have you been sleeping?" said the Alien lover.

"Alfie! Not so loud!" said the blonde. Eddie heard Amber smack Alfie's arm.

"Why can't I take whatever's on my neck off?" Eddie asked.

" 'Cause, I went through a _lot_ to get that thing," said Nina.

"And if you don't want to die, you'll keep it on," added Patricia.

"What is it?"

"It's an ankh charm, so you could heal normally," replied Fabian.

"How about in the shower?"

"… We're not so sure about that…"

Eddie bolted up straight to lie back down because he got lightheaded.

"Good news," Sibuna and Eddie looked to the door to find Jerome entering and carrying Eddie's homework, "Eddie has homework to do."

* * *

**Review.**


End file.
